


The Pit

by kakushidate



Series: Don't Leave Me [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Other, no Papillon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakushidate/pseuds/kakushidate
Summary: Adrien gets a gift on no special occasion.





	The Pit

 If you asked him back when he was fourteen, Adrien would say his life is pretty good. Not the best, not wonderful, but not the worst either. He was simply happy with what he had - a caring and loving mother, a father that could find some time for him even on the busiest day, and a home where he had everything he could ever need. Almost. He didn't have friends, excluding Cloe, a childhood acquaintance who didn't truly treat him as a friend, there has always been this feeling of something missing in their relationship.

 If you asked him now how was his life, Adrien would probably make a painful expression. His mother passed away unexpectedly when he was fifteen. Since then everything got worse with each passing day. His father grew cold, unable to deal with the loss of his wife. He would shut himself in his office for days, only letting in Nathalie and only if it was about business or a reminder that humans need food to function properly. His contact with Adrien was reduced to minimum.

 Nathalie tried as best she could to cheer Adrien up and help him in hard moments but it wasn't enough. Depression slowly crept into his life, dulling everything even more. Around other people he wore a mask of a cheerful boy, when alone, he would despair over what his life had become. When he grew older he found out the world isn't so miserable after a couple glasses of wine. It started out as a way to welcome weekend, one or two glasses in the evening. At some point it got to two or three, then three and no less. He thought that he can have a happy day once a week, for all this time he would suffer with himself every other day. One time he ended up having two happy days in a row because of some boring party he had to attend. Good thing was, there was lots of wine. This way the expansion of Adrien's happy day started. Once in a while some sort of a formal event would come and with it an excuse for drinking. At the parties Adrien had to be the perfect son, so there was no way for him to get any close to drunk. He ended up quite tipsy once or twice, but nothing ever happened. But as soon as he got to his room, he would open a new bottle of wine he had hidden in his room. He preferred red over white since he didn't have to drink much for the world to start getting funnier and brighter.

 Now Adrien is nineteen and his happy day is every day. Every evening he empties a bottle of wine, sometimes a bit more. Everything becomes funnier and the rest of the evening gets filled by random videos from YouTube's trending tab. Being awfully drunk comes with another advantage - sleep comes easier. Things have been like this for a very long time now, so long Adrien frequently forgets his life was any different before.

 Today seems to be just like any other day, just an ordinary photoshoot, nothing more. It's dark outside when the session is finally over and the perfect son comes home. After a quietly eaten dinner with only himself as company Adrien retreats to his room. In his search for red wine in his secret stash he accidentally knocks off a box but for now it can wait. What? Hold on a minute, he never put any box there. Adrien picks up the box to examin it but a sudden flash of bright light caused him to drop it again. Something black appears over it. Since who knows when Adrien feels a surge of curiosity running through him again, just like back in the brighter days. He sits on the floor next to the black thing and goes for the poke.

 - Heey! - the thing whines with a wide yawn. - Do you poke people as a greeting or what?

 Adrien blinks a few times in surprise.

 - Is this some kind of prank? - he asks, more himself than the thing. - Are you a genie or something like that? Man I haven't even had a glass and I'm already seeing things!

 - Pfft! I'm way better than a genie - the thing replies, ignoring Adrien’s ramblings.

 - Does this mean you grant more than three wishes? - Adrien's eyes light up.

 - What? No! - the thing answers irritated. - I'm a kwami, not a genie! The name is Plagg - it adds proudly.

 The spark is gone from Adrien's eyes and he gets back to his interrupted wine search. If this Plagg guy doesn't grant wishes then he cannot help him. Whoever brought him here must be laughing their butt of now. Adrien finally finds the right bottle and opens it, familiar scent greets him, making him a bit less disappointed. Plagg follows him around his room silently, green cat-like eyes analyzing his every move. Finally when Adrien falls down on his couch with a glass of wine in his hand Plagg sits down opposite of him on the coffee table.

 - Hey kid, you okay? - Plagg's voice sounds concerned.

 - Yeah... - Adrien replies faintly, taking a sip from his glass.

 The kwami remains silent for a while, letting Adrien drown in his thoughts and the wine. He finishes the first glass and gets up to get the second. Plagg follows.

 - Do you have anything to eat? - he asks, observing the boy carefully.

 - Oh, sorry! I should have asked earlier! - Adrien smacks his palm on his forehead. - What an awful host am I. Do you have something specific in mind?

 - Camembert - Plagg replies. - I think it will go well with your wine, too.

 Adrien looks at his glass, then back at Plagg, then a smile lights up his face.

 - Sure, wanna go with me?

 - Uh, I haven't told you anything yet, but first thing, nobody can know about me, noone!

 - Okay then, wait for me here - Adrien replies with no shadow of surprise or confusion. After all his weird, hyper realistic dreams he is used to surreal situations, even though this is the first one to happen to him.

 Couple minutes later both him and Plagg are sitting in his room, eating camembert in weirdly comforting silence. The fact that he finally has some company makes Adrien's happy day happier. Another thing is he already emptied three glasses of wine.

 - Why did you get so sad when I told you I'm not a genie? - Plagg asked at some point.

 - I thought you would help me get out of this mess, but since you can't then, well, forget it - Adrien replied, staring blankly at some point behind Plagg.

 - You mean the wine?

 First time this evening Adrien is confused. Wine? What with it?

 - Come on, I saw you secret stash!

 - Oh, that wine - said Adrien, embarrassed. - Yeah, this too, among other things. I wish my mother was still here, then I wouldn't be in this mess. I wish I could have more freedom than I have now. That could help too.

 Plagg's eyes light up, he floats up from the coffee table towards puzzled Adrien.

 - Well, when it comes to freedom, I think I might be able to help after all.


End file.
